


Bonds

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Bulges, Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Shotacon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Kana and Ryoma barely spend time with each other. Corrin decides to fix that.





	Bonds

"I'll see you two later, okay?" Corrin stood on her toes to kiss Ryoma's lips, then bent down to kiss Kana's cheeks. The two lights of her life have so much trouble getting along. Ryoma is always at meetings negotiating with people or helping his kingdom out. He never rests or spends time with his son, so Corrin got fed up and took over Ryoma's duties for a week. She didn't do this with Shiro, because he was off on a quest and was too old for father-son bonding time.

The first days she saw Kana sleeping soundly next to Ryoma. She was proud her two loves were together, but she didn't know what they did to get so close. It would kill Corrin if she knew.  

Kana is small, too small to get on his knees, so they end up in bed together. Ryoma's large, fat cock is too much for his tiny hands, but Kana tried his best every time they did it. He spat on his father's cock, shyly looking up for approval.

"Every day you get better, my son," Ryoma said and watched as Kana's tiny, pink lips sucked on his head, far too experienced to go down. Kana couldn't go further on Ryoma's cock, but every day he tried his best, going down more with each try. He wanted to feel all the monstrous length in his throat and often gagged, tears spilling out of his eyes. When he failed, Kana ended up sucking and licking the sides, licking the head until Ryoma came. He took his father's cock in his mouth again and let the hot load enter his throat.

"Good boy…" Ryoma panted, his hand far bigger than Kana's head, ruffling his hair. His son often sat on his lap afterward, and they kissed. Ryoma felt guilty, knowing he shouldn't lust over his tiny, young son. He couldn't help it. With his wife taking over, he missed her touch. He loved Kana, too, and needed to express it, aggressively controlling the kiss. Kana separated, unable to breathe, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"I'm hungry," Kana mumbled.

Ryoma chuckled, and the comment reminded him of his son's innocence. "Okay. Let's go make lunch."

After they ate, they usually rested and play games. Kana talked about his friends and how they trained. Ryoma had nothing interesting to say. It was all work with him, other than his spars and moments with his family. He did tell Kana stories about his siblings and childhood. Their talking never lasted long, though.

Ryoma had to remind himself to handle Kana with care. Their size and height difference made everything difficult for him. He leaned Kana on the wall, a large hand on his son's tight and perky ass. His two, thick fingers went out of Kana's hole, and even that was too much for Kana. Today, they decided to take it a step further, replacing Ryoma's fingers with his cock.

"Don't worry, Kana. Your father has you." Ryoma told him, throbbing at the sight of Kana's small body trembling. Like the blowjobs, Ryoma couldn't shove his entire length in Kana even if he wanted to. He had to take things slowly, stretch the boy's hole until it was time. Ryoma lifted his son towards his chest, slowly inserting his dripping, coated cock.

"Papa!" Kana cried, clawing the wall. His father's huge cock teased him, the head prodding against him. It went in at a lazy pace, one that made Kana's body twist, legs trembling.

Ryoma's cock couldn't fit in. It was impossible at his size, but it didn't stop him. He pushed Kana to the wall and managed to shove half of his cock in. Even that was too much for the boy, who sobbed and had to put back on the floor.

"Papa… it's so big…!" Kana looked down and touched his stomach, the bulge throbbing under his skin. His father did nothing but stand there, barely moving his length, and yet Kana couldn't take it. He felt bad, not wanting to disappoint him. "Please, keep going…"

"Kana... you know I can't hold back when you whine like that." Ryoma ran his hand through Kana's hair. "It's big, bigger than your arm. Are you sure you want it?"

"Please, papa." Kana sniffled.

Ryoma sighed, starting to thrust with as much gentleness as possible. His son's hole stretched wide, tightening around him. He groaned at the sensation, the wet sounds and Kana's adorable moans. If his son kept this up, he wouldn't last long.

Kana tensed up and sobbed more, sniffling as his father pushed deeper into him. Every thrust made his stomach fill up, and it stole his breath, gasping, struggling. His body lost power with each second that passed. Ryoma noticed and sped up, jerked his hips roughly. "I'm - I… Papa… I need to…!" even without touching his cock, it still twitched. He drooled all over his chin, his head falling back as he came in spurts.

Ryoma watched in delight, watching drops of cum drip to the floor. They have to clean later. "A father should never do this to their child, Kana," he commented, masking a groan. What would Corrin say? What would Hoshido say? "Yet you… you're adorable, my son. Do you want my seed in you?"

"Yes, papa! Yes!" Kana nodded continuously, the overstimulation taking over his mind. He felt his father pound into him, each thrust rougher than the last as Ryoma emptied his hot load. The cum filled his stomach up like his cock did, turning his insides warm. Kana babbled, panting. Ryoma left him slowly, fat drops of cum oozing out of his hole. He lost all sense of feeling in his limbs and trembled to the wall, his legs and ass covered with semen. His father lifted him up and carried him to the bath. He kissed Kana's head before the water covered their bodies, washing each other.

Later, Kana slept peacefully. Corrin smiled at her son, curled up next to Ryoma.

"It's always the same scene with you two," she greeted her husband. "How was he?"

"He's always a good boy. You know that, Corrin."

"I know," she smiled and picked him up. "I'll take him to bed, so we can…"

Ryoma didn't need to hear the rest. He watched his wife carry Kana away, and when she returned, they embraced each other lovingly.  

For the remainder of the week, that was all Ryoma and Kana did. He fucked his son's ass and mouth, emptying giant loads into him. By the end, Kana couldn't take anymore. Corrin wondered why her son was so sore, and they came up with a lie that they were training. It was somewhat true. Ryoma trained Kana to take his huge cock, wasting bottles of lube for the young boy. This is how they bonded, and Corrin never knew the truth.


End file.
